


Ritual in Flight

by VioletDawneMurderess



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, Slow Burn, There will be smut sooner or later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9699386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletDawneMurderess/pseuds/VioletDawneMurderess
Summary: OFC performs only for His infernal majesty. Until Lucifer shows his true plans...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In light of recent events dealing with Ghost, Papa and the ex Ghouls. I wish to say that this story will continue with the characters as who they are. Very little details pertaining to the people themselves will be involved and i will never name them.

The show has always been an amazing spectacle, but PaPa Emertius III and the Ghouls always craved more for it. They tried new lighting, more incense and fog machines. Pyrotechnics and confetti cannons spraying the crowd with Papa's face plastered across mock currency. But nothing quite filled the dead air left between them.

Dead air...Air..

They need an act to fill the air. A flying act to fill the void left above them on stage! They auditioned many kinds of acts but none seemed to fit their style of ritual performance. They kept searching, auditioning and hoping Lucifer would send them a fallen angel of grace to enrich the show. He did, but not as they expected. She did not audition. She did not perform. She was just in a wooded park, enjoying her talents in flight, her aerial hoop, and her aerial grucifix that she had specially made just to please her original fallen angel. With her grace and passion to dance, to fly, and contort her body to his tunes, she wished nothing more than to catch his eyes' gaze even for a moment.

* * *

 Vi:

All is silent as i set up my aerial rig and equipment. Ive come to such a secret place so no one but his eyes can see me. I wont allow others to watch my rituals, to see my performances that are for him alone. Oh my fallen angel, i hope you hear my heart tonight and join me in this display of devotion to you.

As if on que, i can hear a song begin. Not out int he world, but only inside of me, my chest, my heart and my mind. I can feel his presence and i begin to move my body to its devilish melody. As a morbid ballet takes over, i can feel him near. I will not stop until he sees me. Sees everything i am. Everything for him.

I take hold of my aerial grucifix and lift myself onto it, showing my strengths, flexibility and all my grace in my fluid moves and athletic designs.

He is here, but i cannot see him. I know he is here! I can feel his eyes burn upon my skin.

I let myself get lost in the song between the twisted tune and my contorted figures, a beautiful ecstasy rolls over my ever fiber.

: is he pleased? Is this my reward? One blissful moment of utter separation from human pain and suffering?: my mind wonders as it begins to fully envelop me.

I do not know and no longer question is. Merely enjoying every drop of it as it soaks through my entire body. So lost in the moment, eyes closed and heart focused that i had not noticed the fog roll upon my secret ritual alter.

Fog. Mist, Thick and yet light on my exposed body, Where did you come from?

* * *

 

Papa:

A strange sensation has come over me. As if I were being dragged out of my own body. Being lead some where in a dream, floating through the clouds and stars. What destination does this adventure have in store? I can feel you holding my hand, dear Lucifer. Where are you leading me? What is the journey you have chosen for me?

I can hear a faint tune begin as I land near a wooded area. I search around for a sign of where i am, but see nothing but trees and stars above. I can hear the song becoming louder and i begin to feel something. A beat? A drum? No, rhythmic like a heart beat. From where? From what or who? i meander closer to the direction the song is coming from, growing louder in my chest with each step, attempting to keep my presence unnoticed. Closer i get to see a clearing, and an angel. A beautiful creature in flight. I cannot tear my eyes away from the fluid movements. It is creating shapes and forms unlike i have ever seen.

A thick fog begins to surround me, moving past my position hidden in the tree line. My mix matched eyes adjust to the moonlit background and can see no creature, no angel or demon, but a woman. Bared of all human existence and simply lost in a song. Is it his song? Do we hear the same song? Her movements matching perfectly in time with every  note of the tune singing through my body. He has brought me here for this. This performance for no one. Only Him. I cannot look away. My heart drops as the song stops and silence intrudes into my senses and washes away the wondrous feelings.

I must see her again, but I dare not intrude in her ritual performance. How crude i must appear hiding away and watching from a distance. How odd and yet so thrilling.

* * *

 

Vi:

The song dies. I hope he is pleased by this nights performance. I lay down upon the earth, being swallowed by the fog. I can still feel eyes on me but not his. Not his blazing gaze but cold, collected set of eyes deep in thought. Who could be here? Who could have found me? Did they watch my ritual? Are they going to hurt me?

As fast as the feeling came, it was gone. And so was the fog. The sun is beginning to rise. I must return home, until the next ritual, my master. I hope you will enjoy all i have to give.

* * *

 

Papa:

I awoke at the mansion, in my chambers as if i had never left. Was it s a dream, Lucifer, please do not let it have been an absinthe hallucination. The ritual was perfect! I need her for our show. For our perfected ritual to please you master! I must tell the others of my experience. Maybe we can find her..

I make my way from my chambers to the common room where all my ghouls are lazily eating breakfast and listening to music or reading. I gaze upon them with an excited glow, hoping they will not think ive finally lost my mind.

Papa: " I have had an experience from Satan himself, my ghouls!" i nearly shout. " The perfect act to complete our ritual and you must help me find her!"

Omega looked up from his magazine , staring as though i had spoken a long dead language. " An experience, father?" he said rather blankly.

Papa: " Yes! an experience. Lucifer took me to a hidden world and let me watch a secret ritual unlike all others"

Alpha:" This wouldn't happen to be in a wooded area?" he says sheepishly as though he is piecing together a puzzle.

Earth: " and there is a fallen angel of sorts?"

Air" She wasn't an angel, just a woman, earth. Remember?"

Earth:" Well she performed like an angel!" he snips, sticking his tongue out at hair who mocks him back by clicking his teeth in earths directions.

Water:" We've all had that dream, Papa, many times over the past few weeks. Did you just have it last night?"

Papa;" It was no dream, my ghouls! I felt the fog and the trees! It was real and there is a just reason we have all experienced this together!"

Omega" Okay, okay, Calm down. We will send some of the clergy to find this woman or at the very least the area in which we may find her ritual alter. BUT that doesnt mean she will joing us in our rituals. She seemed souly focused upon her own and his fulfillment of it. Lets take it one step at a time." he says gathering the full attention of the room.

All the ghouls agreed and off we went to inform the clergy of our experience and gather what we can for the search.

She must be found. She is the perfection we need.

* * *

 

Vi:

I lie awake remembering the feeling of those eyes. Two different feelings joined in one gaze. Focused and cold. Was it aniamlistic  or desperation? Scared or in need?...

Time to practice i suppose. Since the dawn has come and i cannot sleep, i shall prepare my self for him once again.

I begin to set up my aerial equipment in my backyard, hanging my regular hoop and not the grucifix as not to draw the unwanted attention of my nosy neighbors. Imagine, just once i hang my grucifix and they would would me committed to a mental institution. I laugh off the ideas of their horrified faces and set on my task. Music blaring for all to hear as i practice each trick and movement, feeling each muscles tighten and loosen, Each tendon elongating as i reach each finger tip outward, point each toe in perfect unison, feeling every emotion dance through me ending on the furthest reaches of my being.

How i wish to feel those eyes prey on me once again. All of them. The cold ones, the mix matched ones and His infernal sight piercing right though me. But i must wait until the next ritual.

Exhaustion set in. Damn. I forgot to eat..Must make a trip to the store..

* * *

The clergy has been working through the day and night searching the globe for area matching our dreams or experiences. Many close matches but too many for us all to run and investigate.

Air:" Does anyone remember specifics? Type of trees or brush? The temperature or even a smell?" he asks with a slight hint of desperation and exhaustion.

Papa:" It was warm, until the fog overcame us"

Omega:" i think i smelled pine but not our pines here. more sharp tones and less earthy"

Air:" Pines, not local, thats good! and warm for this time of year. Clergy, will that narrow down the list enough to send some out to investigate?

The clergy members begin to add into all they have said and narrow it down to 6 possible locations.

Clergy member:" Yes. we have pinned down 6 locations that best match. Who would you like us to send out, father?"

Papa:"6, huh? I and my Ghouls shall go then. We already have the vision of where we were , it only makes sense for us to venture to each site and determine which is the ritual sight."

The ghouls all exit from the clergys headquarters and rush to pack up for the adventure ahead.

Earth:" How much should i even pack? How long until her next ritual,do you think?" he directed his question towards whomever could hear him from his room. Alpha and omega deep in their own questions about the spy-like venture there were embarking on.

Air:" Just pack light and causal so not to draw attention."

Alpha:" What will we even do when or if we find her? Will she be scared and run?"

Water:" Just dont set her ablaze, Fire, and I'm sure she wont run" he said from his room with a belly filled laugh.

Alpha mocked his tone with a snear grin and continued packing. They were all to aware of the collective doubts between them

What if she did not come...

 

* * *

 

Papa sat on his bed, staring at the mirror across the room

: what is she doesnt show? what if any of us frighten her away? what is Lucifer takes her for his own before we can even meet. What if....:

His thoughts trailed off as fear set into his heart.

"What if she does not even exist and it was all just a wonderful dream...."

He stood, attempting to shake the worry from his bones. Packing continues and and gets lost in his errands.

"Please say you will come to us, oh wonderous creature of flight..."

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Fluff

Papa:

As we boarded the flight to our respective destinations, I was beyond relieved that Omega had to share his flight with me. His fear and hatred of flying was very evident and he would only make it through the ordeal if he could drink and squeeze my hand. Which he did alot. Thank Lucifer I do not play an instrument on stage, he nearly crushed my bones just on the taxi to take off.

Once in the air and with many drinks downed, he finally reaxed enough to release his grip.

Papa:" AH! Feeling has returned to my fingers!" I say flexing my hand in order to regain blood flow

Omega:" I'ms so sorry, Father. You know my dispisal of flying" he said gusseling down the last of his tiny, yet strong, drink, wiping a dribble from the corners of his mouth. "But thank you...you know...for allowing me to find comfort in holding your hand." he said sheepishly behind a smile.

Papa:" Well let us hope there is no turbulance while we try to relax. Lucifer forbid you actually break my hand." i say with a laugh hoping to put my blue eyed ghoul at ease.

He nodded and begun to unfold the written instrustions and directions to his specific location to investigate. I watched his eyes roll side to side reading the words and drinking in all the information.

: oh my beautiful ghoul, i wish you would hold my hand with care and not fright. I wish to lay kisses upon every knuckle ever so:

I silently sigh as to not draw his attention. My heart longs for all of my ghouls affections,but to have his at all would fulfill my every desire. I stay quiet as I begin to read my own instrustions. This adventure has barely begun and it already feels like a treasure hunt of excitment.

 

Omega:

I need another drink but i cannot risk waking papa, who has fallen asleep on this much too long flight. I can feel the nerves returning to the heightened panicky state. Heavy breathes begin to quicken. I take hold of papas hand, softly as not to stir him from his slumber, but i need his comfort or i may lose my mind.

As i slowly intertwine my fingers with his, i resist the urge to squeeze. Focusing only on the physical sensation of his soft skin on mine. If only he could read my mind. What i long his hand to feel in me. I hush my mind and catch the flight attendent with my other hand raised. I whisper mu order and she gives me a hand signal saying she will retrieve and will be as quiet as she can. She returns with the nectar much needed and i mouth 'thank you' and she goes on her way.

With a drink in one hand and papa's in the other, the anxiety slowly melts away. I can relax enough to just enjoy hold it instead of crushing it. I look to his face and see the slightest of smiles. What could he be dreaming about? Im sure its the woman he has sent us on this mission for. I cannot help but wish it were me. Of all the ghouls and clergy members, the fans and anyone ever, he has my heart through and through. Alpha may be my elemental and sexual partner, but he is aware of my love for papa and respects it without question. In return, i do not give a second thought to his love of our brother, Water.

:Papa, i hope when you wake you do not cast away my affectionate needs"

 

Papa:Dream:

We are at a rehersal hall, preparing for the next leg of the tour. Only i am on the stage as we fix lighting queues and set up techincal effects. I hear footsteps hidden in the mechanical sounds of the fly system being raised after a change of gels. They are comming towards me but I cannot turn around. I am glued to my spot. Stuck facing forwards to the emtpy seating.

Closer and closer they crept until i can feel a breath on my neck, sending excited and nervous shivers through my shoulders and chest. A hand slides up my left arm as the other hooks around my waist, pulling me back into their body. My breath hitched as the fingers dance along my shoulders, collar bones and neck. Moving my head to the side and laying soft lips on my skin. Traveling down to my shoulder and then back up my neck to my jaw line. Such gently, loving, sweet kisses but no one to claim as their maker. As they reach my ear, they whispers ever so quietly

" Let me take you, Father. Let us be as one tonight"

As the hand places a finger under my chin and begins to turn my face to theirs, my eyes do not follow. My mind is screaming, telling them to look upon this marvelous seducer and yet they do not listen!

The feelings fade away, the touches gones. Except from my hand. They have left their presense twisted in my fingers.

: I stir from my rest to see Omega asleep beside me, barely comfortable in the cramped seat. I look down to see, the feeling left by my dream seducer has stayed,in the physical form of Omegas fingers softly snaked in between mine. Oh i hope he was my dreams seducer. Would have made the flight incredibly more bareable. A voice comes over the intercom and says we are preparing to land. Omega stirs at the sudden noise and as he listens, his grip tightens. I do not mind, the landing will be fine and then he will be fully relaxed once on the ground again. 

But i will still yearn for his skin holding mine when it is over...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long but here is a lil bit more!!!

Air:

As our taxi's arrived to pick us up from the airport, I could sense Earth's eneasiness about our seperation. As the backdrop ghouls, we have bonded deepl in our positions. We almost never leave the stage during rituals and almost never leave each others side off stage. Our elements, though opposite, do not exist without the other. With out the earth, i am nothing.

Earth:" HEY! what are you staring at me like that for?" he said, jolting me from my thoughts.

Air:" Oh sorry, got caught up in thought about..uhh.. about the unholy mission we are on. heh..." I choke out a chuckle to cover up my embarassment of being caught in my longing.

Earth:" Yea, the mission is important and all, but....Air, do we really have to go sepereate ways just to find her? I dont want to be without you in this strange place! What if a christian finds me?! What if they want to hurt me??!!"

He choked out with a tear forming in this eye. I grabbed him and bear hugged his small frame against mine, feeling the wonderful heat between us.

Air:" No one will find you, Earth, as long as you blend through the crowds and hide until you reach your destination. You are a strong force and no christian would dare fuck with you! They'd piss themselves at the thought of attacking you!!"

I feel him giggle into my chest at the imagery of a stuck up asshoel pissing themselves in fear. He takes a deep breath and pulls away from my embrace, looked me in the eyes and smiled a content smile.

Earth" You always know how to ground me when i need it. Which makes no sense, since i am the fucking ground!"

We both roar with laughter and realize we had kept both of our drivers waiting. We shared one last hug and sneak a kiss in. I watch him climb into his taxi and waved him off before climbing into my own

Air: I hope this mission is a short but successful venture. I do not wish to miss my earyh any longer than absolutely nessecary. Who will keep my heart in the clouds he is no there?:

I handed the driver the card to the hotel i would be staying in while we search for the woman of flight. I slowly drifted off in the backseat on the long drive

:Oh, Earth, I need your heat to keep me warm, though you are small, you out measure me in body tempature and i desire it so:

* * *

 

Water:

As we arrived at the gate for our second flights, I couldnt help but begin to hate that they hadnt sent the clergy with us to help out. Teams of two would have been safer than each Ghoul off on our own. 

Honestly. I just didnt want Alpha to go off on his own. He is addicted to lonliness. I had just barely broke through the wall he put up ad now our time apart will undoubtly built it back up. I take in a heavy breath and huff it out, trying to alert him i have something to say. He doesnt say a thing, nor look my way. Clueless oaf...My Clueless oaf...

Water:" Are you going to be okay, alone on this leg of the journey, Alpha?" i ask, knowing he will be perfectly fine but i want him to know i care for him.

Aplha:" Yea, you know me, Mr. Best-on-my-own! heh"

Water:" oh yea..well..umm...will you check in with me when you have a moment? ya know..just in case of...anything.." i say timidly, hoping we will get the hint thats really for my own comfort as well as his.

He gives me a puzzled look, then quickly grabs my shoulders, turning me to face him. With his hands on my shoulders, looking deep into my eyes, seeing my face flush pink under his gaze.

Alpha:" I will call you at every chance i get, my lil Wawa. Do not worry for me."he shakes my shoulders slightly, leaning in and kissing my forehead.

Although i loathe the nic-name he has given me, i relish in the fact that he alone calls me by it. It could have been any nic-name and i would love it...but really? Wawa?

Water:" You cant make me stop worrying about you, FIFI!" i say loudly so he knows my annoyance with my pet name.

He gives me a small push on my shoulder before laighing, He must know how much i dislike the name by forcing him to have an equally awful one

Alpha:" Fifi is hilarious, but never call me that in front of our brothers or i will punish you, weirdo."

We both laugh and take our seats until we heard the announcment that my flight is boarding. I stand and gather my satchel and hoodie. Alpha stands and throws himself onto me, nearly knocking me to the floor under his weight. The world stopped for a moment as he hugged me and whispered into my ear

Alpha:" I will miss you so much, water"

My heart raced and i squeeze him into my neck

Wate:" I will miss you too, be good my beautiful flame"

He pulls away just as the second announcer reports my flight boarding, As i begin to walk away it feels like i am leaving a part of me behind. He watches me the entire time i walk to the gate and wait in the line to board. Just as i turn the corner to board, I catch his glance and blow him a kiss. He pretends to catch it and very noticably blushes. 

Water : You better call me every day you asshate or i will come hunt you down:

:

Alpha: He better not call me Fifi again...what a huge nerd:

* * *

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Vi

The ritual night is nearing. I can feel my bones becoming restless and my muscle twitch to perform. This time i have a new apparatus to hopefully bring the eyes into the light where i may look upon the being attached.

Aerial straps. My new extension. Slim fabric slings allowing for freedom in form and body exposed, and yet tie you into special knots of expression. Maybe this display of both submission and freedom will please him more.

As the sun sets, i retire to my home. In the comfort of closed, locked doors and loud music, I can just dance. Not Gracefully but jut dance. Silly, dorky and asbolutely messy dancing. But it will help ease the tension of anticipation for a few hours or so, so i can relax and sleep. Maybe even dream. Hopefully a dream of those eyes who have haunted my mind.

:Dream:

My feet hurt. How long have i been walking? Where am i even going? Where did i even start walking from? Its so dark, how do my legs even know where to go? Am i going towards or away from something?

In the shadowed distance, I see the light of a large window : I guess towards something is my answer: With each step closer, the light brightened and the shpaes in the glass begin to form. : its not stained glass but it is still pretty: My feet keep moving me forawrd until my eyes were purely fixated on the figures carved into the panes of glass. 6 figures stood out clearly with a blur of masses behind them. They had no faces, just eyes. Black eyes..Except one white one. As i concentrated on it harder, it winked at me, Frightening me. I jump back and begin to fall down what feels like Alice's rabbit hole. Symbols flying past me as i continue my downward spirial.

:

I woke up nearly falling from my bed from the sudden surge of adrenaline pumping through me...

Vi: No more crazy dreams please!!!!! Those eyes, those figures and feelings haunt me enough:

I let out a heavy sigh as i adjust back into bed. May the exhaustion wash over me...i need real sleep


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the recent song release <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next few chapters are short one person chapters. Enjoy my take on each ghoul hehe  
> KEY!!!   
> : = thoughts  
> " = speaking out loud  
> * = internal demon talking  
>  if it gets confusing please let me know, i write these with punctuations to seperate things and sometimes they dont translate well when typed in

Omega.

:Where the hell am I? This place isn't even on the map it's so remote! They should have sent clergy members instead. SERIOUSLY! What can 5 ghouls and 1 pope achieve alone that they couldn't in pairs? At least they could have come with us!: Omega pondered to himself as he made his way into the damp woods. It was still light out, the was thankful for that, he couldn't imagine how hard it would be to navigate at night. He made his was to the only clearing he had come across :Well this looks like it but who really knows: As he began to set up his tent and gather firewood, he could feel an odd sense that something was watching. Maybe someone? He tried to shake it. Merely telling himself that it was just his nerves.

:I wonder how long it will be before her next ritual? I do not think i should be here, alone, for too long. I may be a ghoul, but demons will still haunt me if they feel the desire to do so....please be quick..:

He lit the fire and snuggled close to it. The eerie sense of another had finally disappeared and now he left truly alone. Only sounds of the night and the crackling, burning wood to distract him from his endless worry. He zoned into the dancing flames and let everything disappear for a moment. Just a moment. Then the feeling of presence washed over him, like a warm hand sliding down his back, barely touching but close enough to feel the heat. Omega turned his head slowly, hoping to actually see someone or something.

Nothing. Just the blackness of the night and him. He knew now, it was truly the demon. The one what plagued his mind and heart. The one he couldn't quiet nor stop. The one inside himself. He turned back to the fire, hoping to get lost in its wonderful movements again

*You've ignored me too long. You cant shut me away, ya know!* the familiar tune rang through Omega. He never let his gaze break from the blaze in front of him. *She won't show, ever. You're never going to find her. And even if you could, she will reject a pathetic ghoul like you*

Before he could react, a face took form in the fire. A twisted face, scarred and broken. It smilked the most flesh piercing, dark smile that caused omega to lose his breath. The face grew larger and into a more body form. It stood in the pit and stared directly through omegas into the depths of his being. Without speaking, he could hear all the paint words it want him to hear

*Pathetic, lonely ghoul. You shall fail as you have always failed. With music, with humans, with your beloved and now with this creature of flight! YOU WILL FAIL!* The demon trailed off into a roar of maniacal laughter that shook Omega to his core. He had always heard this tune from within. Always a slave to its words. Tonight was the first time he has seen its true face, no longer hidden behind his own, but face to face.

*Ugly ghoul, no one there loves you, no one misses you. They all know that you will fail and they blame you and you alone for destroying their ritual!* the demon shouted at him. The flames seemed to grow and brighten with each word. Omega had dealt with this demon silently, from within, but as it stood there in front of him, he could no longer be reserved in his dealing.

"Demon! You sing words of lies and disgusting false reality!" Omega shouted in the night. "You have always killed me from inside, how dare you come to form this way!" he could no longer contain his rage towards the unnamed demon. He stood up, as close as he could to the demons face and continued. "You have no place out here! You are not of this reality! You do not belong! You are the only thing that is pathetic and unwanted! You do not deserve the burning wonder form you have chosen and you do not deserve to haunt my any longer!" As Omega was about to pour his cup of water on the demon manipulated fire form, it reached out quickly and slashed Omegas face.

Blood and burned flesh was all Omega could sense now. Before he could dump the cup onto the sire, it was gone. The demon had left and the world was silent..

Omega didn't move. Stuck in place by the mixture of fear and confusion. The blood dripping down from his lip pulling him from the daze, he reached up to wipe it away and felt the horrendous sting of pain from where the demon has lashed out. His face. The demon had marked him so he will forever know he is there. His face, so he will see it and everyone else too...

Omega let a tear fall and threw himself down on the cold, unforgiving ground. The demon  scarred him for life with the constant reminder of his true identity. Now Omega could never remove his mask, he could never be loved, he could never be happy...The demon played dirty...

:What a rotten asshole: he though, dragging himself to a seated position.:What a dirty rotten cowardly fuck all to do this when he knew i could win: He cleaned his wound and retired to his tent. Slipping into the soft, comforting sleeping bad, he forced his mind to think of happier thoughts, begging to feel the positive emotions take him in and have good dreams. He thought of the first ritual, the fun they had performing. He remembered how the clergy praised him and his brothers as musical geniuses. He could see the cake the sisters had made, celebrating their first successful tour. All the drunken shenanigans that ensued while in the different cities. Then he though back to the first time he had to fly. How he unknowingly grasped Papas arm and held tight. How Papa didn't remove it and tried to comfort him the entire way. Omega smiled at the reminiscing. He could almost feel Papas hand in his own, see his face behind his eyelids. He could hear Papas voice calling to him....but...it wasn't his..

*Oh dear omega, you cannot win against me* The demon snickered out. The once beautiful fave Omega longed for turned slowly into a distorted skeletal figure of rotting flesh.

Omega shot up from his sleep, still dark outside, he rubbed his head. The demon still laughing and twisting images and emotions inside.

*You will forever belong in my shackles of scare, Omega. Forever. So you might as well give up on happiness. I will destroy them all, every thought.* the demon spoke. Omega could feel its hands and claws running through him. He did not know how much more he could take.

"If i give up these happy thought, will you cease?" Omega stuttered out, hoping to return to sleep.

*You give them up willingly and i will disappear...for a while at least* it responded. The idea was tempting, give up the thoughts to rid himself of the demon, if only until he can find away to free himself of it..

" Okay..I...I will give them up...Please just,.. just let me be, demon. You wont take my life , I know you won't. But if you don't disappear, you will force me." Omega couldn't bear the words he was speaking. However true, he hated them. He hated the demon, he loathed how he had been tortured to come to this point.

*You aren't wrong. I could not want to kill you, it would mean my own end. Put away your happiness and I shall take a vacation of sorts. But! Omega, my love, I will always be there* it whispered and faded away. Omega could feel a small weight release from within.

:How am i going to keep happiness away..when i desire it the most..:

He tired to lay down and fall back asleep. His mind focused solely on getting through this venture without further issue. Focus on the goal and not happiness. Might be the only way to stay sane.. for now...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another ghoul shortie. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key!!!  
> : = thought  
> " = speaking  
> * = internal demon(not in this chapter but just incase)

Alpha

The pungent smell of bleach mixed with other cleaners burned Alphas nostrils and he opened the door to the room he would be staying in for the duration of this venture. He sighed at the lonely bed and shifted towards the window. He had specifically asked for this room as it was furthest from the elevators and had the only good view of the woods he would be inspecting in the days to come. Unlike a couple of his brothers, he was lucky enough to be given a location with some sort of civilization near.

He walked towards the windows and looked out at the forest that engulfed the horizon. :Well, T hope the clearing isn't directly in the middle.: he pondered as he stared off. His mind trailed off into the distance. Completely quiet. The room was silent and he felt utterly at peace. Alpha loved his brothers dearly, and Papa, but he had ,first and foremost, always been an independent and solitary ghoul. Well before the music and the rituals. Before everything, Alpha was just Alpha. The strong loner who could do it all himself. The one who had the answers but asked no questions. Most viewed him as this stoic, poised perfect ghoul who was wise beyond his many years. But in private, he was the silliest of jesters. By himself he knew how to keep himself entertained, whether it be people watching and creating obscure dialog, or simply sing talking to himself. Only his brothers had seen this side of him and he kept it that way. He didn't want to be named a clown in the eyes of the unholy church or clergy alike.

Something he clearly didn't want, Alpha enjoyed the silent respect he had earned.

Alpha clicked back into his head and set about ordering food. He unpacked his things and set up what small trinkets he could afford to bring with. Mostly just odd jewelry and a small pebble that water had smoothed for him. Water...the only thing he was truly missing. Though not his original partnering, his elemental match was always the object of his desire. Something in his shy, quiet manner automatically drew his attention to him. He had never cared for other ghouls or clergy members, not in the idea of caring about them at least. He cared if they were hurt or died, but, with water. his lil Wawa, he truly deeply cared about every ounce that was him. From his hopes and dreams for the rituals and church to his silly obsession with ice.

Alpha chuckled. What an unusual bond they had. He heard a know at the door and ran to answer it : FINALLY!! SUSTENANCE!: his mind, and stomach, shouted. He graciously thanked the young man who delivered it and shut the door. Flopping himself onto the bed and greedily stuffing his face, he considered turning on the television in attempt to connect to the outside world. He shuddered at the thought, the world filled with unnecessary hatred and celebrities that did nothing of interest or importance. He'd pass. He had much better things he could use his brain cells for. Like figuring out how to fill all the salt shakers in the dining hall with pop rock candy without getting caught. 

Before Alpha could fight it, he was drifting off the sleep. Lazily half under the covers and still dressed : The woods can wait, i'll be nothing without a nap:

 

The ghoul woke sometime later, finding the sun just at the end of setting..

: FUCK! now I have to trudge the woods in the dark!: he mumbled curses as he sat up and readied himself for the venture.

:fuckity fuck fuck:


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another one haha  
> WARNING   
> lil bit of smut  
> self smut  
> Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key!!!  
> : = thought  
> " = speaking  
> * = internal demon (not this chapter but just incase)

Earth

 

"Please tell me you made it to your destination, I've called 6 times Air!!!!!" he nearly screamed into the phone, leaving yet another voicemail. : Gonna start calling him Cloud if he doesn't get his head back in order soon: he smirked at the silly idea of calling the tall man, Cloud. : Sort of makes sense though, he is tall enough to live amongst them.:

 

Earth smiled as he replaced his phone in his satchel. Peering from the hidden space he had found in the alley, he hoped to have not been followed. He is small and knows this makes him an easier target for anyone. :Why did it have to be so close to a christian community? Its like the whole town was formed from the church outward! Vile.:

Earth snuck away down the alley towards the small cabin he had found to stay in, his sense were all on high alert. Slightly jumping at the sound of leave rustling in the wind, the ghoul wondered how he ever made it this far in like. Centuries of living and yet he was still a fraidy cat.

:Ugh, no wonder no one takes me seriously, I can't even take myself seriously: he darted quickly from shadow to shadow, desperately hoping to avoid being seen. He felt like such a coward, but with his powers still developing, he couldn't risk getting trapped and them not working to free him. He could feel the beads of sweat rolling over his face. He needed to get to the cabin quicker. He crept close to walls and hid behind cars on his way towards the wooden home.

Gasping for air as he finally arrived, shutting the door and locking every lock on it. He had hoped he hadn't drawn any attention. The last thing he needed was unwanted eyes prying into his business. : these damned christians would kill me instantly if they knew even a fraction of what i am: he continued to lock all the windows and close the blinds and curtains. Hiding away any way for the outside to see in.

Once he had finished locking the place down, Earth decided to shower. Covered in sweat and grime from hiding in unsavory place had left him feeling quite uncomfortable. Slipping into the tiny bathroom, Earth disrobed and ran the water, waiting for it to heat up to his ideal temperature. Usually, a near scolding hot. While waiting ,he looked back to his bag, wishing his phone would ring..silence.

: UGH Dammit Air!:

He hung his head as he entered the steamy shower, letting the water surround him and cover him completely. Eyes closed he let images of Airs face dance through his mind. His unmasked ghouls face that very few were allowed to see. The stare of his eyes sent shivers throughout Earths body. He leaned forward placing on arm on the wall and releasing his face from the water fall, catching his breath.

Between the mental images and the heat of the water, Earth could feel the arousal build in him. He ran his free hand up and down his torso, teasingly brushing his nipples, more shivers came. Biting his lip and sucking in air through his teeth, Earth reached his very needy member. Gasping out at the tender touch, more images of Air flooded him mind. Airs beautiful lips, his lustful eyes, the tall slender frame. Airs scent filled Earths senses as he played lovingly with himself. Imagining his movements were Air, he softly ran hid fingers over the head, causing the most sensitive parts to bring him closer to the edge. He remembered back to the first time Air had touched him so. So affection and yet eager. Air may be the bigger ghoul but he had no qualms with submitting to his smaller ghouls desires.

Moans escaped earth as he picked up the pace, faster and tighter, wishing to feel Airs tongue slide all over his hard cock once more. In the moments he grew closer to release, the more vivid the fantasy became. Earths knees nearly gave as he finished into the palm of his hand, quivering at the last image that ran through his mind over and over while the calmed from his climax.

Airs gentle embrass and kiss upon his lips. So simple yet so important to the small ghoul. The true connection of love. It always sent him fully over. No matter what scenario he could dream up; all the kinks and situation, nothing ever ended him nearly as amazing as Airs kiss.

Once he was back to reality, he washed his body, careful of his still sensitive area, and proceeded with him schedule. Night finally feel and he crept from the cabin towards the area marked in the map by the clergy. He approached the area and instantly knew this wouldn't be the place. Earth had seen it many times in what he believed were dreams. There wasn't enough moonlight shining through, nor the clearing large enough. He huffed : Even still, i'll have to stay to be sure. Hopefully there will be word from another quickly...: Unsatisfied, he set up a chair and blanket. Puttin on some music from his phone, he frowned..

"Really Air, still no call?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KEY!  
> : = thought  
> " = speaking  
> * = internal demon(not this chapter but just incase)

Papa

 

Papa rose from his knees from in front of his makeshift alter. He may be on an unholy quest but that did not mean the dark pope could abandon his practices and daily rituals. He chanted the last words of his vows and drank the blood to complete the last of the day. Blowing out the candles, hoping they wouldn't set off the fire alarm, he asked for lucifer to continue to guide he and his ghouls towards their goal. Both in ritual and their search of the woman. He walked to the closet and retrieved a hanger. Placing his embellished robes on them and replacing them inside, he wished to hear any response at all from the Master. He would stay silent for hours afterwards, keeping his mind clear in desperation to hear anything, even one sound, from Lucifer. At times, he never heard words, just music. A guitar riff here, a keyboard line there. Only a rare,few occasions had he been granted a full song to make into reality. For the ritual concerts. More often he was given feelings that inspired the songs he wrote for the masses to hear. Songs about the gaze he felt or the lust Lucifer felt for it all. Other times, Papa had simply put into songs his views on the world and its intriguing mess. The unusual complexity of their mix up of faith and normal human morality. The oppression of female sexuality. He couldn't understand their fear of it. Papa, though fully in love with a ghoul, knew the immense beauty that was the female sexuality. Both strong and complex, yet simple and stunning. Truly a sigh to behold. How could any man or person fear it so?

Papa, now having sauntered around his room in the dead quiet, sighed heavily and decided to pour a drink. He knew the warm embrace of alcohol would at least soothe his nerves, is the thoughts in his mind would just hush now. So many questions which needed more answers than he was able to reach. Drinking the sweet nectar, he felt the glowing burn through his entire body. A smile crept across his face as he eagerly awaited is full effects to play in him. The lost inhibition, the lulling of care, the slight numbing of his muscles. All mixed together with the slightest giggle that would escape him from time to time. He was thankful no one saw him in such a state. It wasn't frowned upon by the unholy church to indulge in such ways, but he never wished to make a fool of the kind he had become.

The silence grew, deafening almost. He continued sipping from his ornate goblet, walking towards the only other moving thing in the room. A Clock. He carefully watch the hands slowly tick away, hearing only slightly the gears behind them. It was maddening.

:In all this silence, I can hear nothing yet? Will you not speak to me?! Any sign would be nice!:

Papa set the cup down and flung himself onto the bed, sprawling out to take up as much room as his tiny frame possibly could.

:Anything at all, Master:

He did not want to sleep, far to involved with the drink to let the feelings fade away so quickly, he gently rolled around causing waves in his vision.

:Maybe you'll show me something if you will not speak.:

The waves settled. Nothing. Nothing was shown to the dark pope.

:Are you with her? Watching her closely and invading her thoughts? IS she the true earner of your gaze and words?: Papa though, almost jealous of the imagined scene. He shook it away and rose to check the time. Nearly dusk. He went about gathering his small bag of supplies for the night ahead.

:Perhaps, if i find you, the lady of flight,... just maybe....he will favor me once again:

He closed the door and slid through the hall to the staircase, out through the exit door and began his walk, under the cover of sunset..


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is welcomed!!  
> KEY!!!  
> : =thoughts  
> " = speaking  
> * = internal demon (not this chapter but just in case)

Air

The car ride has taken many hours, through woods and over mountains. Air had lost count of how many exactly, but knew it was more than he could stand. With his cell phone getting no reception the entire was, his panic for Earth grew with each passing.

"We are only a few minutes away from the location, Sir. This is quite a long way from any civilization. May i ask what brings you out so far?" the driver asked attempting to break the palpable tension arising in the small vehicle.  
"Just business, my good man. Nothing interesting for anyone else but me." Air spoke with charm yet tern in his tone. He truly did not want to have the driver poking around his unholy business.  
"Oh. Well, incase you need anything, I will leave you my card. Anyone alone out here worries me." the driver handed Air the card as he came to a halt in front of the worn out building, seemingly unlivable for any human. Air took the card, thanked him kindly and exited the car. Rescued his bags from the trunk and waved goodbye to the driver and entered. What looked like a regular building from the outside was a run down, abandoned tourist attraction. Seemed like a local museum almost but nothing on display.

As he wandered the halls, he thought about how this could have ever been mistaken for a hotel. He rounded and corner to find his answer. Massive construction, though ceased many months prior. He sighed and continued, hoping there would be at least one room done enough to stay in. And possibly a working phone. At the very end of the hall lay and unnumbered room. He opened the door to reveal a lavish pent house suite.  
:I've lucked out! Thank Satan!: he nearly squeaked with delight as he skipped his way inward. Plush carpets and soft couches. :AND A PHONE!: he jumped towards it, nearly losing it as he dialed Earths number. It went straight to voicemail. Airs heart skipped a beat as too many negative situations ran through his head.  
" EARTH! Answer the phone or call this number back ASAP!!!!! I have no cell service but I found a land line!! Please hurry, i'm worried!! He slammed the phone down quickly, hoping Earth would call back within the second.

Minutes passed and the phone didn't ring. Air huffed and began to search the rest of the suite. He found a huge waterbed , and amazing jacuzzi bathtub, and a full kitchen. Almost he size of an apartment. Air felt a hint of guilt knowing his brothers had been assigned to ragged motels and abandoned cabins and such. If he had know what was hiding here, he would have happily given it up to another.

The tallest ghoul was much to kind in this way, always giving and never asking for anything in return. So gentle and generous. He gained the affection of most ghouls and clergy by being helpful and friendly. They came to him for advice or help knowing he would always be there for him.

Air felt something vibrate through his body. It was his stomach. :How long has it been? i didn't think it was this long since i last ate, damn.: He unpacked what food he brought and set about making his meal. Devouring the food, he wandered back towards the chair next to the phone to wait for his partners call. He did his best to keep the awful thoughts at bay...


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> super short im sorry >.<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KEY!!!  
> : = thought  
> " = speaking  
> * = internal demon(not this chapter but just incase)

Water

 

"It's nearly midnight, where the fuck is she?!" Water shouted into the dark. Frustrated that he had to stay for an undetermined amount of days. He thought to the clergy had calculated the exact day, not the week or however long. "UGH! I don't want to do this for much longer. I don't want to be aloe..." Water missed Alpha greatly even though it had been barely a day. He needed him. Water knew his clinginess was sometimes obnoxious and embarrassing, but it was just who he was around Alpha.

He had never been that way around or for any one else. Any previous friends or lovers, he had always acted as though they were replaceable, free to leave with no repercussions. No feelings of attachment whatsoever. Until he met Alpha. Water knew from the moment his scent surrounded him in the first meeting, when they decided to start the band, that he would never the same without it. His scent engulfed him, drowned his every sense, filled his heart with an unusual longing for the man he had only just met.

Water, in all his lust, couldn't bring himself to say anything in the moment. Every ghoul knew Alpha was paired to Omega. It broke his heart. Alphas scent penetrated him every time they were rehearsing, performing and doing photoshoots. Any time Alpha got near him on stage, it would drive him crazy. But bearing witness to he and Omegas connection, had kept him in his place. For a time, anyways.

Water snapped back in, he had just been standing there, in the woods, in the dark reminiscing about Alpha. He blushed though there was no one around to be embarrassed for. He rubbed his face with one hand and pulled out a cig with the other. Lighting it and taking a deep pull, he tried to steady his frustration with the timing.

: Well, its just a week, i can survive a week. you'll be fine! Just a week...and when its done, my Alpha will be over joyed to see me and be a gushy lovey fest! Just a week, you can do it...you have to do it...:

Finishing his cig, he sat down and leaned against a tree. Staring up at the moon, he wondered if Alpha was looking up at it too. Feeling the cutsey warmth burn in his chest, he let out a giggle.

: What a ridiculous ball of mush I have become...:


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> : = thoughts  
> " = speaking  
> * = internal demon(not in every chapter)

Violet

 

“Vi.” A voice called out to her. She rose from her sleep, curiosity driving her actions. Walking from room to room, looking for the source of the voice. Finding nothing amiss, she walked back to bed, seeing the time she knew there would be more time to sleep rather than stay awake.

“Vi.” It slowly whispered out again, just as she had fallen asleep. She decided to just stay in bed this time, hoping it would just come to her or let her be. She drifted into her dreams and the voice joined her.

:Dream:

Vi found herself wandering the halls of a grand church, beautifully decorated with ornate grucifix;s and elemental symbols. She was in complete awe at the magnificent sigh. She came upon a large door, a depiction of Baphoment carved into it. She ran her hand over it, feeling every detail and recording it to memory. It suddenly opens and a blinding light shines upon her. She shields her eyes with her arm but can barely see a shadow of a figure.

“Vi.” The voice speaks with a calm yet earth shattering tone. ”They are searching, they will find. You are needed. Go with them and fulfill all the master desires.” It continued, whispers heard intertwined with each word, like a thousand voices calling out to her.

“Who is searching? How will I know?” she asked with desperation. She longed for any answer, any confirmation of her thoughts.

“The Eyes.” It said. The door slowly shit, yet the whispering continued on, repeating ‘the eyes’ as Vi was slowly pulled from her position at the door, floating away and being taken out of the church. She soared into the clouds feeling the cool fluff beneath her arms, it felt like flying. She closed her eyes hoping to be immersed in the feeling.

Vi shot up in her bed, the sun blinding her through an open curtain. She rubbed her eyes and face, throwing off her covers, swinging her legs over the side and onto the floor. Groaning a few curses before walking to the window, looking out, she could still hear the whispers in her mind.

“The Eyes, huh?” she chuckled. “My mind must be slipping.” She spoke to herself, looking at her phone and see it was still quite early. “Well fuck, let’s just start the day then.”

Vi did her normal routine; shower, hygiene, and then a cig to calm her nerves. All throughout, the whispers lingered. She tried to silence then with music, as loud has she could stand it but the whispers persisted, playing softly in her eardrums.

“Sigh, okay. The Eyes are searching. For me? I guess.. Well how are they gonna find me?” she called out into the empty air thinking maybe the whispers would answer. :Absurd, I’m trying to communicate with whispers in my mind now. They aren’t Lucifer, then who are they? Who are the eyes? Why are they searching for me?: She let her mind wander as she made her way into work. She couldn’t waste the time trying to figure out how to silence the whispers so she would just have to suffer through them.

“Finally!” Vi shouted as she locked the doors to her store front. “Freedom is mine!...ish!” She made her way to her car and drove home, excited for the night ahead!

It was ritual night again and even better, it was on a Harvest Moon! Vi danced through her front door and began to pack what things she would need for the road trip to her ritual site. Walking to the backyard and disassembling her rig, she wondered if these eyes would find her tonight. She wished so, these whispers were drilling holes in her head. Packing the car, Vi set forth to her ritual site. She loved the long drive, it gave her time to listen to the music she loved and think over all the moves she would be doing in her performance. She enjoyed watching the city disappear in her rear view mirror and the sight of the forest ahead of her always made her forget the troubles of everyday human life.

Vi never felt truly human anyways. She faked it very well in order to hide in plain sight. She had spent all of her teen years hoping she would grow out of those feelings, watching everyone around her grow into their own bodies and mature. She never could pin point what felt off, but it was something she felt every day.

Her mind wandered to distant memories of her encounters with these feelings. Her child-like fascination with fire, the time she set her mother’s coffee table a blaze and enjoyed the dancing flames. Her desire to feel the clouds as if they were her own pillows. The admiration of flowers and trees as is they were her pets. The times she had stayed in the bath well after the water turned freezing because it still felt like a glorious hug all around her. All these feelings that still manage to elude reason.

Vi shook her head and regained control of her thoughts. She needed to focus on tonight, not the past. She parked her car on a deserted road, as close to the clearing as she could get. Making several trips to and from, she assembled her rig and made a small fire to keep warm.

The sun had not yet set, so she decided to enjoy the sounds of nature and relax. The fire dancing, the trees and colourful clouds radiating from the sunset, she felt as though she had always meant to be here. A genuine smile grew across her lips, even though she was alone, with the whispers still singing, she felt an overwhelming happiness.

Night soon fell and Vi began to hear the music. As it played on the whispers died out and she sighed in joy. Gathering herself from the seat next to the sire, she undressed and began her ritual.

The song played on, she switched from her hoop to her straps to her grucifix. It was going to be an extra long evening as the blood moon rose and shone an orange hue over the earth. She contorts her body around the metal frame in tune with the rhythm. Every note playing out in her moves, the emotions painted her face and the stage was set.

The song died down suddenly, causing Vi to be drained of everything she felt. Silence spilled into her and she stay still, desperately hoping for the music to return. Instead it was replaced by feelings. Cold shivers ran over her body, the feeling of presence once again burned in her, Frozen in place, she let her eyes wander around the space, searching for anything. Needing an answer but too frightened to move, she called out.

“Are you watching, Master? Is it you who is searching?”

She heard no reply.

Vi released her held breath and came down from her apparatus, she had hoped that after her vision or dream that the Master would come to her, finally. She walked towards the fire and let her eyes get lost in the dancing flames…


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> : = thoughts  
> " = speaking  
> * = internal demon

The song began. All the ghouls could hear it, Papa even recognized it as he had heard it before from Lucifer himself. Each one, in their separate clearings, walked towards the music which seemed to be coming from another part of the woods. As each ghoul grew closer, they noticed the forest changing around them; the ground, and the air felt different from their previous locations. What was once a clear night grew foggy around them and a chill penetrated their bones. Inching closer and closer to the sound, each ghoul was filled with mixed emotions. Fear, curiosity, anticipation, anxious excitement and some with dread. Would she run? Will she listen and understand? Who is she? Is she human? So many questions and worries plagued all of them, except Papa. His mind solely focused on the song. It was a gift from their unholy master and he wanted to drink it in fully, be intoxicated by it and let it love in him. So far gone into the song that he nearly fell face first into a bush as he blindly walked.

Papa gathered his balance and whined in a hushed tone. He looked around as to see where he had been transported, everything tinted a blood orange from the moon, a chilly fog and a much different atmosphere surrounded this clearing. He stepped closer, doing his best not to make a sound. It all felt familiar and yet new. He searched around, the feeling of more than just his own come to him. He tried to fixate on it but was overwhelmed by it.

“Are you watching, master? Is it you who is searching?” a voice rang out..

Papa and ghouls stayed silent and had become statues in their places. The fear of being found turned their already pale complexions nearly invisible. A few moments passed and they heard small movements from where they once heard the song. Each one creeping closer, too curious to stay well out of sight but cautious as to not get within harms distance.

All eyes fixed towards the seductive source of light. The inviting fire that danced before them, begging them to its warmth. None had noticed how cold they had become until that moment. The fight to stay hidden becoming slightly harder. They watched the flames, Omega reached up to where he had been left scarred by his demon and winced, the fear flooding back to him. His heart ached and his hands trembled. He was thrust from his thoughts as a figure emerged from behind the flames. He couldn’t break his gaze. The figure grew closer to the flames and revealed their true form. A woman.. The one they have been searching for.. Finally.

Omega was the first to process the situation. Overcome with joy, he burst from his hiding place and sprinted to the woman. Stopping just opposite her on the edge of the fire pit. He smiled. He could see her entire shape now, every detail of her face, the lost look in her eyes as she hadn’t noticed him standing there at all. He opened his mouth to speak but the pain from his injury caused him to shut his mouth before sound escaped it.

The other ghouls, hidden still, were in shock to see Omega. Coming to their senses, after what had felt like years or standing in the shadows, they emerged and joining him by the fire, more transfixed on the girl than how each other somehow ended up in the same place. Papa was the last to join ragtag group of curious ghouls. He walked up to them and nodded, they all nodded back and watched as Papa waltzed around the fire to her side.

Vi, still lost in the flames, day dreaming of the music and the vision playing in her mind, still had no clue they were there. She felt the eyes but never dared look around, too scared to be greeted by disappointment again. Until she felt a gloved hand upon her shoulder. It didn’t frighten her, as it should most. The hand let out a comforting and intriguing spell in its touch. She turned to it, following each finger up to the arm and then to the face and body it belonged to. The mix matched eyes. The ones she had felt during the last ritual, were staring right back at hers. Her eyes widened as she took in the beauty of the man before her. Papa turned to his ghouls, who had lined up perfectly next to each other in order to get an equal view, and smiled to them. Vi followed his line of sight to meet the eyes and faces of each ghoul, the blues and greens brightly shining with glee to see hers as well.

A tear fell from Vi’s eye as she turned back to papa, an overwhelming sense of true happiness filled the air between all of them. She now knew they were the ones searching and she was found. She couldn’t describe the exact feeling she received from the group but she knew it was everything she had been missing in her life.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> : = thoughts  
> " = speaking  
> * = internal demon

“So…” Alpha said, breaking the calm silence. All eyes met his, he chuckled. “Well someone had to speak first, we can’t move on if we just stare creepily at each other!” he shifted his eight to knock his shoulder into Omega, who in turned giggled, realizing just now how silly the scenario seemed,

“Alpha is correct; we should probably introduce ourselves and our intentions before the night ends, who knows when we will be transported back to our original sites!” Papa announced. The ghouls all nodded and murmured small agreements. “ I am Papa Emertitus the third, most call me Papa. I am the singer of a satanic band and these are my nameless ghoul musicians. Though they have nicknames, their real names are long lost in history.” He takes her hand and leads her around the fire to them.

“I am Air, I play keyboards.” He gently bowed his head to Vi, his height was towering so much it barely made a difference in her sight line. She smiled back, still a bit unsure of what to say.

“Hi! I’m Earth and I played drums!” Earth giggled out, utterly excited to finally have this moment to talk.

“Hello I’m Water and I play bass, the sexist instrument” Water said with an eyebrow raised and was quickly elbowed by Earth. “What? It’s true!” Vi giggled, knowing these ghouls must be trying to lighten the mood.

She moved to Omega, who was covering his face with one hand, hiding the wound. “I’m Omega, or Aether. I play guitar.” He spoke quickly so he could turn his face away before she could ask questions. Vi could see the blood dried on his face and hands, worried that he was hurt, she began to reach for him to inspect but he pulled away. She smiled anyway in attempt to reassure him that she was okay, hoping he would do the same.

“And I’m Alpha! Or fire. I also play guitar!” he stuck out his hand to shake hers and she hesitantly took it. As she did, he pulled her in for a hug. She was surprised and let out a small yelp. “Oh fuck! You’re freezing! Air, throw me that blanket.”

Air reached to the chair and picked it up, handing it to Alpha who wrapped it around Vi. He continued to hold her to make sure she was heating up. When she hadn’t, he asked the others to join.

“Well isn’t this a cute cuddle puddle,” Papa said, enjoying the sight. Soaking in all the warmth and the scents of the ghouls, Vi finally found the strength to speak.

“Thank you…” was all she could say. Flooded by emotions, she just sat there silently tangled in all the bodies and gentle heat. They stayed calm and silent for a few minutes unitl..

“Shouldn’t we discuss something rather important?” Lil Earth spoke out, the realization of time hitting him. “I mean this awesome and all but we don’t want to lose you when the spell wears off, if it is a spell.”

“Ah, yes! We must and quickly!” Papa claps his hands together to announce the beginning of a long tale. “So where to begin..”

Papa trailed off into the long history of the unholy church, the nameless ghouls, and the clergy. Everything he could think of rolled off his tongue so elegantly. Once he got through the history, and came to the origin of the band and the rituals, his nerves seemed to hiccup in every word.

“And now that Lucifer has brought us together, there is one very, very important question we must ask….” Papa searched the eyes of the ghouls for support, but before he could gather up the courage, a calm but hesitant voice rang out..

“Will you please, please join us in our rituals? Lucifer showed you to all of us and we need you!” Omega said, through his hand. His eyes starring directly into Vi’s with a hint of pleading. Vi could sense his desperation and shifted towards him, embracing him fully. Allowing his face to hide in her chest, he dropped his hand and wrapped them both around her tightly.

“Of course I will join you!, You didn’t even need to ask.” She said softly as she stroked his hair, feeling around the horns without pausing.

The whole group snuggled in tighter in celebration, each saying praises and wiggling with excitement. ”Okay ghouls we should make out exit before the sun rises. Vi, here is the address to our home, it is a bit far from where ever we are now but we do hope you will join us soon.” Papa said holding her a letter ever so formal. Vi took it and held it tight, she watched as the ghouls each released themselves from the group and proceeded to walk into the woods and disappear back into the shadows. Papa turned to her just before departing, winked at her and within a blink was gone.

Vi was standing in the middle of the clearing; alone, naked, but she had never felt so warm and welcomed than in those moments. Bubbling over with excitement, she mentally planned the entire nest few days for her trip to the unholy home.


End file.
